


don't worry 'bout a thing

by Pomfry



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Except for his friends, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, Ryuusei is five foot three and hates the world, birthday fic, except maybe sakuya, ignorant of the world, the four silly boys, they're all so dramatic it's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry
Summary: Ryuusei's birthday is today. He just knew his friends would make a big deal out of it.





	don't worry 'bout a thing

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Ryuuseis birthday! So i wrote something to celebrate it! happy brithday my boy!

Ryuusei is generally an amicable person. Sure, he gets irritated and, sure, he gets bitingly sarcastic. But he likes to think he’s an amicable person with simple needs. One of which is  _ not _ being bombarded by balloons whenever he walks out the door. But that is exactly what happened, he grouses as he pushes them away to see Koyuki. Koyuki, still giving him a smile that weakens his knees, pushes the package into his hands and watches as he tries to handle them all. It’s a basket, Ryuusei notices sourly. A basket with at least four balloons tied to the handle, candy spilling over the sides, and a party popper held in between two chocolate bars. Koyuki plucks the party popper out of the basket and blows it in his face.

Ryuusei transfers the basket to one hand and wipes the confetti away from his face. “Really,” he says flatly. Koyuki merely links his arm with him and starts down the sidewalk, humming all the while.

“Yes. We do this every year, Ryuusei, you’d think you learn.”

“Yeah, well, I shouldn’t have to expect a loud noise at seven in the morning,” Ryuusei replies grouchily. He doesn’t actually mind his birthday - he got cinnamon rolls for breakfast instead of his usual eggs which was nice - but he hates this tradition. Mahiru started it when they were ten as a prank and Koyuki had carried it on. He’s stuck with it, unfortunately, and has been for five years now.

Koyuki laughs, the sound of it like bells. “You say that every year.”

“Because it’s true every year,” Ryuusei shoots back without missing a beat, and Koyuki rolls his eyes. The morning crowd mills around them in the train station - his house was a mere two minute walk from it while Koyuki’s was at least a ten minute walk - and nobody bats an eye at the two of them. They’re used to this because every year on the twenty-third Ryuusei showed up with Koyuki on his elbow and a basket on his other arm.

God, that makes it sound like they’re dating. Which they aren’t, no matter how much Ryuusei wishes otherwise.

“So you say,” Koyuki counters. He gets their tickets and hands Ryuusei’s his, as he does every other day. “But I think you like it.”

“I do not,” Ryuusei objects loftily, and Koyuki gives a smile that’s mild as milk. “I don’t!”

“Of course you don’t,” Koyuki replies, not unkindly. “That’s why you keep the balloons until they deflate and keep all the candy for yourself."

Ryuusei glowers at him. “It’s candy, what do you want from me? To  _ not _ eat it?”

“Of course not.” Koyuki pats his arm. “That’s not what I’m saying at all.”

That is exactly what he’s saying, Ryuusei knows, and when he sends a look towards him, he has this angelic appearance on his face that only Koyuki can pull off. “Uh-huh,” he says dubiously, and Koyuki wrinkles his nose at him for doubting him.

“I’m hurt,” he complains, pouting a little. Ryuusei bops him on the head and Koyuki leans down obligingly to let him do it. Ryuusei hates being so short; he’s shorter than literally everyone else. Sakuya teases that his temper is because he’s so much closer to hell, to which Ryuusei knees him in the stomach. Damn tall bastard.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Ryuusei teases, thumping the basket on his foot. Koyuki winces and hisses through his teeth, sending him an evil look. Ryuusei smiles sweetly as the ding comes from overhead, the train jerking to a stop in front of them. Ryuusei gets on without a word, putting in his earbuds as he takes a seat; Koyuki follows him sedately, sitting down beside him and letting Ryuusei thump his head down on his shoulder.

The train ride goes like that the whole time, Ryuusei occasionally adjusting the volume of his earbuds when it gets to a particularly loud song and Koyuki messing with Ryuusei’s hair once in a while. It’s peaceful, and Ryuusei nearly falls asleep so Koyuki has to nudge him once in a while to get him to stay awake.

“I’m not a child,” Ryuusei tells him when they leave the train. Koyuki gives him that little, condescending smile that he only gives his friends. It’s like he knows more than he does. Not for the first time, Ryuusei wonders if Koyuki has secrets - big ones - that he should know about because he gives that look quite a bit.

“I know you’re not,” Koyuki says, and they bicker the entire way to the school.

 

\--

 

Ryuusei is staring warily at the door to the classroom when Mahiru pops up behind him. Out of literally nowhere.

“Ryuusei,” he says, then waits while Ryuusei jumps then calms down. “Ryuusei, what are you doing.”

Ryuusei doesn’t take his eyes off the door. “Sakuya,” he says gravely. “Sakuya knows today is my birthday and you  _ know _ how he is. I’m not sure if I want to go in there.”

Mahiru laughs a little - it’s more of a cackle, and Ryuusei realizes, with slowly mounting terror, that Sakuya is beginning to rub off on him.

“It won’t be that bad,” he says teasingly. Ryuusei stays unconvinced and stays standing, not moving. Mahiru sighs, drops his bag, and literally  _ drags him, what the hell, _ into the classroom. And, as it turns out, Ryuusei had reason to fear going inside because Sakuya had decorated the entire room with birthday stickers, the words  _ happy birthday, Ryuusei!  _ in a blistering orange _ ,  _ and in the middle of it all is Sakuya, grinning widely with his hands on his hips. He’s clearly proud of himself, and the banner that says happy birthday almost touches his head. The room is so eye searing that Ryuusei has to cover his eyes before he goes blind.

Mahiru merely takes a look around and throws Sakuya an amused glance. “You went all out,” he says. “Farther than what you told me you would.”

Sakuya laughs, entirely gleeful. Ryuusei can feel a headache from the orange. “I can’t stay predictable, Mahiru!”

“I predicted this,” Ryuusei says, speaking up. “I so fucking predicted this.”

“He did,” Mahiru agrees solemnly. “He so did.”

Sakuya droops, like a dying flower, and Ryuusei refuses to feel guilty. He refuses. Sakuya deserves that for nearly making him  _ blind. _

_ “Mahiru!” _ Sakuya wails, crocodile tears streaming down his cheeks as he turns to their friend, and Mahiru stands stoically as he clutches his shoulders. “Mahiru, I’m  _ predictable.” _

“You are,” Mahiru agrees woodenly as he pats Sakuya on the back.  “You so are.”

Sakuya collapses to the ground and Mahiru kneels beside him. “Same.”

“Shut it.”

“Never.”

“You both are ridiculous,” Ryuusei interrupts, and Koyuki wraps an arm around his shoulders. “Koyuki, tell them that.”

“You’re both being silly,” Koyuki says, not unkindly, and Mahiru and Sakuya give him blank stares. “But happy birthday, Ryuu-chan.”

“Yeah, happy birthday!” Mahiru choruses, sending him a grin that’s nearly as blinding at the orange. Ryuusei gives them a nod, smiling a bit himself, and he thinks that this birthday will not be so bad when -

“Happy birthday to the tiniest person in the class!”

(Sakuya gets an aching gut for the rest of the day for that comment.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and brighten up my day and are saved in my Gmail.
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr.](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com) Come visit and chat with me if you want!
> 
> (I also have a discord! https://discord.gg/g7XEFtn)


End file.
